


Lurking, Lurking, Lurking

by HeaviDirtiSole



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Musical Masturbation, Spotify, Tyler just kinda being a sneaky snake all around, Tyler's Twitter lurking, Voyeurism, What is that tag oh heck, staying in a hotel, this is pretty short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeaviDirtiSole/pseuds/HeaviDirtiSole
Summary: So Tyler forgets his phone some-fucking-where and he needs to do some Twitter lurking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers*  
> i never know what to put here  
> catch me being sad on twitter @DemonAtADesk  
> uh  
> gay em i hate u <3  
> also i'm the only one who edited this and reread it 3 times so if there are typos oops tell me aboutit  
> heh  
> tit.

Lurking, lurking, lurking. Tyler’s always lurking. But when Tyler isn’t lurking, he’s probably looking for his phone. Which is exactly what he was doing. 

It was about 10:30 at night, he couldn’t quite remember. There were no clocks in this hotel room, and after he lost track of his phone, he couldn’t tell the time. He presumed it was around 10:30 anyway, because last time he checked it was 9:45 and it’d been a bit. 

He had been busy with a shower after hanging out with Josh in Josh’s side of the hotel room. Ah, that had to be it. His phone must be in Josh’s room.

But what if Josh was asleep? Josh had certainly looked tired lately and Tyler wouldn’t want to wake him. Josh was being very quiet. Except for a few random creaks in his bed that Tyler assumed was him shifting in his sleep. 

But Tyler needed to lurk Twitter! It was his nightly ritual, he felt it somehow respectful to check up on all of his kiddos. He was gonna get his phone, even if he did wake Josh up.

So, Tyler padded toward Josh’s room in his bare feet, no shirt, just boxer briefs that were too revealing and striped. He smirked slightly at the thought. 

He finally got to Josh’s door, slowly turning the knob and peeking in. He could see his phone lighting up with replies and mentions from Twitter. So he opened the door a bit further and also saw Josh. But he was far from asleep.

In fact, Josh was very much awake. Tyler watched Josh’s muscular back convulse as he snapped his hips into the air against his fist violently. He listened as Josh moaned softly and he watched Josh’s calves flex. 

Tyler then noticed Josh was listening to music. Blaring it in his ears, it sounded so damn familiar, it was on the tip of his tongue and Tyler wanted to cry he was so frustrated that he couldn’t place the beat.

Tyler’s thoughts were interrupted though, as Josh threw his head back and gasped quietly, clearly trying to be quiet as another song started to play. This one struck a cord in Tyler’s ears again but he still couldn’t place it.

Tyler also realized Josh looked exactly how he looked when he drummed. Which was a bad connection to be making, because Tyler was also getting hard. 

And he still didn’t have his fucking phone. He’d been standing in the doorway gawking for enough time to have two or more songs play. He was determined to get his phone though.

So, he casually strutted past Josh, to the bedside table and swooped up his phone. 

Of course though, when he turned around he made fucking direct eye contact with Josh. Josh whimpered in a high pitch and his face was a look of sheer terror as Tyler nearly sprinted out the door. He immediately closed the door, and heard Josh lock it on the other side. He also heard Josh panting, and he presumably hit the door and slid down it with a nice thud.

Tyler’s face was completely pink and he rushed toward his own room, also locking it out of fear for the awkward conversations awaiting.

First, he checked the time, it was 10:53. So Tyler wasn’t far off, considering he just spent around 12 minutes watching his friend jerk it. 

He decided to will away his erection, by scrolling through Twitter on his little clique account. He also saw in his feed that an account that updated fans of what Josh was listening to on Spotify was tweeting.

Out of curiosity, subconsciously praying the music Josh was listening to before was on Spotify, he looked. And Tyler choked on his own fucking spit.

“Josh was listening to Ride by Twenty One Pilots 16 minutes ago.” He read aloud from the tweet.

Josh was listening to Tyler. Tyler’s voice. Their music. It was kind of terrifying, and kind of hot.


End file.
